I Listened
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: Bella and her college boyfriend Edward head to a party at the local bar. Bella tries to convice EDward not to drink and drive like Bella promised her mom. Can Edward swallow his pride and admit to being drunk? CHARACTER DEATH rated M to be safe


**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful Twilight**

I listened to you mom

I swear I really did

It wasn't my mistake

But one of another kid

You told me not to

Not to drink and drive

If I listened then why am I here

Watching my life pass before my eyes

No matter what I do

It always turns out wrong

And now my life is ending

Like the fading of a song

Why must I pay

All he does is cry

While he is watching me

Watching me die

Something's pooling around me

I see only red

It looks like my blood

It's coming from my head

He looks over at me

As I let out one last sigh

His cries are carried in the wind

Like the whisper of goodbye

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXo

The scene around me was intoxicating. Horny teenagers and young adults drinking, surely going to regret it in the morning. Grinding bodies around me danced to the overwhelming beat of the bass, playing loud from the speakers. The music pounded in my ears, but it was too much to resist.

I had one drink. I wanted to let loose, but my mom made me swear that if I was going to drive home that I was to have no drinks, at all. Since my father was the chief of the police here in Forks, he was forbidding me to drink at all since I was underage. I let loose a little bit from my parents' orders. I had one drink, but made sure it was nothing too strong. A simple beer did the trick; enough to make me a bit high and not enough for me to be totally intoxicated. I didn't want my mom to have to pick me up. I was underage. I shouldn't be drinking anyway.

I was at a college party due to my boyfriends' connections. I was eighteen, a senior in high school, but I could easily pass for 21. It didn't matter anyway since Edward was the one ordering the drinks. There were a lot of high school students at this party. It was something you didn't want to miss out on. Everyone who's anyone was here; my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, and their college boyfriends, Emmett and Jasper.

I drove here by myself. Edward got a ride with his friends. Although he had also had one drink, it was still about ten less than all of his friends. You can guess who the designated driver was right? Correct, Edward.

I had just come out of the bathroom when I saw Edward heading over to the bar. My first instinct was to assume he was getting drinks for his friends, but boy was I wrong. He downed all three drinks he ordered, all in less than ten minutes. Had he really been like this the whole time? I slowly walked toward him, scared at how drunk he probably would be.

He turned to face me. His eyes were red and bloodshot with purple bruise like bags under them. He looked sick.

"Ithabela," he slurred, making it sound more like a serious lisp. He pulled me too his chest and locked his arms around me.

"Edward," I said, trying to sound harsh and stern. "You're drunk," I accused. "Now let go."

"No," he replied, shaking his head furiously. "I won't. You'll leave me." He sounded so much like a little kid, whining for his favorite toy.

"You promised me not to get drunk Edward, you promised." I was beyond mad at him now. "You can't drive like this."

"I will!"

"I can't let you. You'll kill yourself. Let me at least drive you home." He shook his head again, this time his face growing paler. He let me go momentarily only to get sick all over the floor next to us. He was already getting sick. The drinking must have gone on longer than I thought. He pulled me back to hi grossly vomit-covered chest and kissed me full on the mouth. I pushed back with all my might, disgusted with him. My shirt was now as bad as his and my mouth tasted of half-digested food and alcohol.

"Edward, no." He pouted and I turned away to resist his drunken charm.

"Come home with me," he said, trying to sound seductive under his slurring. I resisted the overwhelming urge to laugh.

"Sorry, honey, not going to happen. Now, please let me take you home?" I nearly begged. The college student was one who could not swallow his pride. He would try to convince me to let him drive until I had Jasper and Emmett drag him out of the bar by his thumbs.

"I can promise you that it will be the best night of your life. I'll pleasure you so much with simply my fingers, you'll scream my name under me until I have you begging to have me inside you. I'll only deny you until they can hear you scream across the street. I would bet I can find so many ways to make you scream."

"I could say the same to you Mr. Cullen." I was quite unfazed by his advances, as he was not normally like this and the drunkenness didn't help his already hopeless cause. His slurring had subsided, making him seem less intoxicated.

"Come on," he continued. "Please?" he'd gone back to his first act of a helpless five-year-old child.

"One again Edward, I refuse." Instead of watching him like I should have, I turned to find Alice about to tap on my shoulder. She was supporting a passed out Rosalie, her eyes indicating for help with Rosalie's weight. Rosalie was not fat, but perfectly muscular. Her muscles were most of her weight and she was probably crushing the tiny pixie we call Alice right now. I grabbed Rosalie's open arm and put it over my shoulder.

The two of us brought her to my truck and sat her in the backseat. Alice jumped in the front, waving goodbye to Jasper at the same time. Both of their boyfriends were heading home with Edward because they were going back to their college campus. I jumped in the front seat, waving at Emmett, assuring him that Rosalie would be fine. Little did I know what was to come next…

I pulled out of my parking space and slowly made my way through the club's lot. I'd really rather not get stuck in the middle of a fight like last time. Alice turned on the radio, not too loud for Rose's sake, and began singing along to the Veronicas Untouched.

**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala**

I sang along too. Why not?

**I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)**

Alice tapped her hands on the dashboard to the beat of the drums, almost silent in the background.  
**  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

The sudden flash of lights almost blinded me. I saw a car suddenly spinning toward us, about to collide with the driver's side of the car; _RIGHT WHERE I WAS SITTING_.

**Untouched  
And I need you so much**

It all happened so fast.

**See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more**

Alice's screams broke through Rose's unconciousness, who immediately was alerted to reality once more and joined in the choir of screams.

**  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)**

Untouched still played as the car collided with us. It hit me first, and the car slowed the impact of the other car.

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

Everything was happening so fast. But the music continued, what my mind tried to focus on…

**Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala**

The airbags had blown up, protecting Alice and Rose.

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

I fell out of the side of the car where the door had fallen off. My head cracked against the hard asphalt. Alice and Rose screamed at my broken state.

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

I laughed at the car continuing to play the music. It truly was a trustworthy car, it would walk away unscathed from this incident once the door was repaired.

**Untouched, untouched, untouched**

When I saw who hit me, I was in disbelief. I was in such shock the pain hadn't even set in yet. I was simply numb. I watched Edward's horror stricken face as he watched the rest of my blood leave my body. As I finally felt the pain in my broken legs and ribs and arms, I screamed as loud as I could. Edward did make me scream, just like he promised.

"Edward," I whispered. "Tell my mom that I listened to her, that I kept my promise." Then everything went black. The last thing I heard was my trusted friends' and boyfriend's cries as they watched me and the quiet beginning to my favorite song, When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.

EPOV

She's gone now. Because of me. I will never forgive myself. I will never be the same ever again.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

XoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOoXoOo

_Bella did die from a drunk driver. Unfortunately, thing like this happen all the time and it can be prevented. DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE._

_i thought that song was perfect for the end. Yup, it was all based on a poem i wrote for an english assignment. Please review._


End file.
